


You are the Perfect Drug...or Not?

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Drug Use, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn Manson takes a mysterious substance that turns his adult world upside down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Perfect Drug...or Not?

One day, Marilyn Manson had bought some drugs from a drug dealer. The dealer warned him that they were no ordinary drugs, they were "special" drugs. Marilyn wondered what he had meant by that, but he shrugged it off and paid. He wasn't exactly going to let the dealer's warning scare him. He went home, surprise to find that no one was there. He decided to use the drugs, just to see how "special" they were and what would happen. They were drops in a little black bottle. Marilyn had done drugs before, so he wasn't nervous in any way, in fact, he was actually a bit excited to escape from reality for a while. If he only knew what was about to happen, that would make his entire adult reality disappear.

He opened his mouth and a single drop was put to his tongue. It was tasteless, even though when he opened the bottle, the strange liquid gave off a faint scent. Marilyn sniffed it and tried to figure out what it could be. Was that...was that the smell of baby powder? He wasn't sure. After waiting, and waiting, nothing seemed to happen, he felt fine. He went to walk over to a chair, that's when it hit him like a lightning bolt. Marilyn found it harder and harder to walk with every step, until his legs finally gave out and he fell. Oh shit, this wasn't good. Maybe he should have listened to what the dealer had to say.

There he was, on the kitchen floor, curled up and trembling. This feeling of complete terror took over his body. He was expecting a more pleasant, euphoric sensation. Not only has the drug trip gone bad, it was getting worse. Marilyn looked around the room as if he's seen it for the first time, and his eyes filled with tears. He wanted his mother, someone to make everything better, he just wanted to be loved. The tears fell down his cheeks as he let out quiet sobs. He was cold, and no one was there to warm him. Marilyn did not feel like a big tough guy anymore, he felt like a frightened infant who'd been abandoned.

After a while, everyone else piled in, just coming home. "Hey Manson we- oh my god!" Twiggy cried when he noticed Marilyn lying on the kitchen floor crying his little heart out. The rest of them all stared in shock. "Manson, what's wrong?" Twiggy quickly went over to the weeping singer and knelt next to him, unsure of what to really do, John followed, "What the hell is he on?" Marilyn couldn't think straight, all he could remember was a little black bottle of something. He looked up and spotted it through the blurred mess of his vision, and pointed to it placed on the table. Pogo took the bottle and studied it, "This is strange, I've never seen drugs like this before," He said. Whatever it was, it was really starting to make Marilyn delusional. Twiggy and John both desperately tried to calm him but something else was wrong. Marilyn couldn't talk! He was trying as hard as he possibly could to form a simple sentence, but nothing would come out properly. Everything he would say came out as a babyish babble. He grew frustrated and began sobbing even more.

Pogo took note of Marilyn's behavior, opened the bottle and took a whiff, the sweet smell made him almost gag. He quickly came to realization that the smell was in fact, baby powder. The smell combined with Manson's infantile behavior made Pogo's eyes widen. "Uh...guys, I'm thinking that this serum gave Manson the mind of an infant..." He said it calmly, but you could sense fear and much awkwardness in his voice. They were all shocked...well, some didn't seem to mind. "Oh, you mean Marilyn's now a sweet little innocent, cutsey baby?!" John awed. They all rolled they're eyes. "Probably, for who knows how long," Pogo said. John squealed cutely and hugged Marilyn "Aww, how cute!" He said. Marilyn looked at John, blinked, and then continued to wail. "Maybe we should go to the store and get some stuff for this, I mean, we don't know how long he's going to be this way, and we don't know what kind of troubles he'll give us," Ginger said quietly. Tim and Pogo both nodded in approval.

It was qiuet for a moment except for Marilyn's soft whimpers, he was finally starting to calm down, when Tim spoke up. "Uh, hey, was that yellow puddle of liquid around Marilyn there when we walked in?" He asked randomly. They all looked down and were surprised to see that Marilyn had wet himself. "Oh...shit," Twiggy said, sounding confused, "...didn't think about that." Now Marilyn was fussing once again from the wetness that surrounded him. The band members just stood there awkwardly, letting this all sink in. Suddenly, Ginger coughed to break the silence, "Um, yeah, I'll just be going to the store now," He said frantically. He started walking to the door when Pogo followed him. "Yeah, I...think I'll come with you." John wanted to protest, "But wait, what if we took-" the front door slammed shut before he could even finish, making him huff angrily. They had left John, Twiggy and Tim in charge. There was another long awkward silence between the three of them as they just looked at eachother with a look on their faces that said, 'What the fuck do we do?'

John sighed, "Well, we might as well clean him up and get him to stop crying, or else he might drive us all crazy." He chuckled just a little, but he knew that this was really no laughing matter. They all agreed. John pulled the infantile singer away from the puddle on the floor, "Marilyn, you're kind of heavy," He said with a slight giggle. He quickly cleaned up the puddle and set out a bath towel to lay him on. "What can I do? What can I do to help?" Asked Twiggy excitedly like a child. "Well, go and get me another bath towel, three washcloths, including one dampened with warm water and soap, and a few good safety pins, too." He said, laying Marilyn onto the towel that was used as a changing mat. Twiggy did exactly what he was told, leaving John and Tim. "Oh silly me, I should've told him to go get Ginger's teddy bear for him to play with," John grinned. "Timmy, would you mind getting his pants off for me while I go get it?" He asked rather flirtatiously. Tim really didn't want to, but he knew he had no choice, John always got his way, anyway. Tim sighed, "Sure, Five." John smiled gleefully and ran to Ginger's room.

Marilyn blinked and looked up at Tim quite cutely, making the blonde crack a smile. "Alright, hold still, you little booger." He told him as he started to pull down Marilyn's leather pants swiftly. As he was pulling them off, Marilyn started peeing on him. "Eeeek! Fuck!" He squealed. Tim threw the sopping wet pants back over him to just barely contain his mess. "Ew. You little asshole." Tim said, wiping the pee off of his shirt. Marilyn whimpered and started crying once again. He didn't mean to do that. John and Twiggy both came back in, "Tim! What did you do to the poor baby?" John asked quickly cuddling the singer and shushing him. "Ack! He peed on my shirt!" said Tim, angrily. He took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Not the best move to do in front of a baby.

At the first sight of Tim's nipples, Marilyn was hungry, and he wanted milk. He tried with all his small amount of strength left to sit up, and when he finally did, he clung to Tim's chest, trying to suck on his nipple. Tim's jaw dropped, and he did nothing but blush deep red at this. John and Twiggy both giggled. "I think he likes you, Timmy," John giggled. "Get him...off," Tim said still blushing violently. John gently pulled him off and laid him back down to the towel. Twiggy spoke up, "I think he want's milk." "We have to get you cleaned up first, then we'll get you some nice milk, would you like that, baby?" John cooed at Marilyn. He handed him Ginger's bear to play with as he cleaned him. After a few minutes, John had wiped Marilyn clean and dried him, and was now trying to fold a towel into a cloth diaper. Tim rolled his eyes and Johns god-awful cooing. "For fuck's sake, John, he's not a real baby," He lit a cigarette. John glared at him, and continued to coo and whisper sweet things to the baby lying before him, knowing full well that it made Tim annoyed. "I wonder what Pogo and Ginger are up to," said Twiggy, as he sat there, twirling his knotted hair playfully and watching his best friend being diapered like a baby.

At the store, Ginger and Pogo were found in the baby isle, their gazes fixed upon the shelves, and their expressions pretty much emotionless. "Wow," said Ginger, "What should we get?" He never stopped staring at the full shelves before them as he spoke. Pogo grinned, "All of it." He turned away from the shelves to look at Ginger, and pulled something from his pocket. "We'll use Manson's credit card." So evil, but so good. Ginger grinned right back at him and they proceeded to fill a shopping cart with random baby stuff. "You know he's going to kill us for this, right?" asked Ginger. Pogo laughed, "Yeah, well, I'm willing to take that risk, besides, he's the one who got us into this mess in the first place. So shut up and grab shit." A man and pregnant woman entered the isle, only to stop dead in their tracks with their jaws dropped to the floor as they watched Pogo and Ginger grab nearly every item off the shelf. Pogo glared over at them and scoffed, wondering what the hell their problem was. "What? You never seen two grown men buying baby stuff before?" he shouted. The couple with fear and concern in their faces slowly backed away and headed in the other direction as fast as they could.

Back at the mansion, John has successfully diapered Marilyn in cloth, pinning it securely on each side. "There," He said, satisfied, "Easy as pie." Not really, but okay. Marilyn looked up at them and babbled softly as he cuddled Ginger's teddy in his arms. "Awwww," said Twiggy. He went over to Marilyn and stroked his long black hair gently. Now that he was clean, he was a hungry boy and wanted his milk, "b-ba...ba" he whined. "Oh, he's hungry, but we don't have any bottles," Said John, disappointed. Marilyn fussed, he wanted his bottle and he wanted it now. "What should we do?" asked Twiggy. John stood up and went to the cupboard, retrieving a plastic cup, and he filled it with milk. "Maybe he won't make much of a mess, maybe he'll remember how to use a proper glass," John suggested. Yeah right. He helped Marilyn sit up and lean against the wall before giving him the cup to drink, guiding it to his lips at first, then letting do the rest on his own. For a moment, everything went well, Marilyn held the cup steady and drank...until he randomly decided to pour it all over the floor and himself. Everyone sighed hopelessly, but the babied rock star giggled with amusement and licked the milk from his hands. Tim chuckled, "Yeah, that plan really worked," he said sarcastically as he smoked at the table. John growled, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Tim put on a smirk, "What, and miss all of the fun?"

The two blondes were about to start a full blown argument, when Ginger and Pogo both walked in with full bags of stuff. "Fuck man, the cashier thought we were crazy!" laughed Pogo. Manson was in a crying fit again as Twiggy dried the spilled milk. John approached the two men who just came in, taking his mind off of the fact that Tim was an asshole, and he helped with some of the bags they carried. "Damn, what did you guys buy?" he asked. "Well, mostly toys," said Ginger, before he gasped at the sight of his beloved teddy bear in Manson's arms. He ran over, "My teddy!" he grabbed the little bear out of Marilyn's arms. "Don't ever give him my teddy again, John. You know how special he is to me!" Tim and Pogo giggled at Ginger's childishness. Marilyn whimpered and reached up for Gingers teddy with grabby hands, tears falling down his cheeks. "Ugh, Ginger, see what you did?" Twiggy huffed. Ginger felt bad, after a moment, he sighed and held the bear out to Marilyn again. His tone was flat, "Here." The singer's tears instantly ceased and he squealed, cuddling the teddy bear once more.

"Did you buy a bottle?" John asked. They went through the bags and moments later a blue baby bottle was found. John quickly went to the fridge to fill it with milk. Johnny gave Marilyn his bottle and they all watched in awe as he suckled like a newborn, looking up at them adorably. "Gotta admit," Tim spoke up, "He's, um, kinda cute that way." Everyone else snickered. As John held the bottle for him, he looked down at him with love. "He's just so...helpless," he said. Marilyn looked up at everyone with confusion in his eyes as he nursed. He never meant for any of this to happen. John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair softly, "I wonder when he'll snap out of this." "Maybe his trip will be over soon," Pogo said, then he paused with a worried look, "Hopefully. I'm hoping he'll be back to normal by the morning." John sighed again, then realized that the bottle was nearing the end and Baby Marilyn was looking tired. "He looks like he could use a nap," giggled Twiggy. Indeed, the babied singer was looking more and more tired by the minute.

John set the empty bottle aside and rummaged through the bags for something, ah, there it is. Fresh from the package he placed a dark blue pacifier into Marilyn's mouth. The baby sucked on the nipple and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. "We should probably get him to bed," John said. Everyone agreed, and the helped haul the rock star up and take him to his bedroom, where he was put to bed and tucked in lovingly by John and Twiggy. Everyone else decided they had had enough craziness for today and went to different parts of the house, where some fell asleep, and some did not. Needless to say, the unknown bottle of drugs had been discarded thoroughly. No way did the band ever want to experience this fiasco again.

The next morning, Manson awoke feeling very confused and hungover, as if he had been drinking all of the night before. He was back to his normal self, but he still didn't feel quite right. Something was off, and something smelt fucking awful. He sat up and felt something against his ass that was cold and did not feel good at all. He threw the covers off of himself and was mortified at what he saw.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"


End file.
